20 Maja 2000
TVP 1 6.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie (powt.) 6.55 Agrolinia 7.40 Tajemnice armii 8.05 Podróżnik: Santorini - w poszukiwaniu Atlantydy 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Pogoda 8.45 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.10 5-10-15 9.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: Timon i Pumba (z teletekstem) 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Zorro (35,36) - serial prod. USA (emisja z teletekstem) 10.55 Dr Quinn (15) - serial prod.USA 11.45 Kwadrans na kawę 12.00 Zwierzęta świata: Lwia solidarność (1/2) - tilm dok. USA 12.30 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej językowy 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Prosto z wojska 13.25 Ludzie za burtą: Świat ciemnych pasteli - reportaż 14.00 Wielki Koncert Urodzinowy (powt.) 15.55 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Europy w judo 16.35 Sto lat z Wadowic - reportaż 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 17.50 Moda na sukces (1132) - serial prod. USA 18.15 MdM 18.50 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Rozważna i romantyczna - film fab. prod. angielsko-ameryk. 22.25 Wieczór z telenowelą (w tym rozwiązanie konkursu audiotele) 23.10 Taksówka Jedynki: Pechowiec 23.25 Sportowa sobota, w tym kronika Grand Prix MTB Bytów i ME w judo 0.05 Na własne ryzyko - film fab. prod. USA (tylko dla dorosłych) 1.35 Klan (346) - telenowela TVP (powt.) 2.00 Klan (347) - telenowela TVP (z teletekstem) (powt.) 2.25 Klan (348) - telenowela TVP (z teletekstem) (powt.) 2.50 Opole'99 - Kryszak na bis (powt.) 3.20 Superjedynki 3.50 Motown Live - program muzyczny 4.35 Komiwojażer - film fab. prod. USA 6.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Tacy sami - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 09.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.50 Proton: W czym zastąpią nas roboty? - magazyn sensacji naukowych 10.10 Jazda kulturalna - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Terrorysta od Pana Boga - św. Andrzej Bobola - film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Żurowskiego 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Jetsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1976 (25 min) (dubbing) 12.20 Kino bez rodziców: Miś Yogi - serial animowany, USA 1976 (7 min) (dubbing) 12.30 Kino bez rodziców: Parker Lewis nigdy nie przegrywa (Parker Lewis Can't Lose) (11/73) - serial komediowy, USA 1988, reż. Jeff Melman, wyk. Corin Corky Nemec, Melanie Chartoff, William Jayne, Troy Slaten (24 min) 13.00 Wielcy odkrywcy (2/6): Newton: Historia dwóch Izaaków (Newton: A Tale of Two Isaacs) - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1997, reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Karl Pruner, Tyrone Savage, Kris Lemche, Lisa Jakub (52 min) (stereo) 14.00 Arka Noego - magazyn 14.25 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (235): Geny - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 15.30 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16.20 Program lokalny 16.40 Panorama 16.55 Transmisja Uroczystości Wielkiego Jubileuszu 19.25 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.55 Kabaret z mundurem w tle - program rozrywkowy (stereo) 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Złoto dla naiwnych (City Slickers 2: The Legend of Curly's Gold) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Paul Weiland, wyk. Billy Crystal, Daniel Stern, Jon Lovitz, Jack Palance (111 min) 23.35 Legendy: Marilyn Monroe na Manhattanie - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 00.35 Łańcuch powiązań (Chain of Command) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. David Worth, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Todd Curtis, Keren Tishman, R. Lee Ermey (94 min) 02.05 Europejski przegląd piłkarski 02.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Piramida - teleturniej 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Rupert (11) - serial animowany (25 min) 08.30 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.00 Power Rangers (167) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 09.25 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.50 Stan wyjątkowy (Martial Law) (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Sammo Hung, Tom Wright, Louis Mandylor, Tammy Lauren (44 min) (powt.) 10.50 Nasz aniołek (Nostro piccolo angelo/Little Angel) - film obyczajowy, Włochy/Niemcy 1997, reż. Andrea Frazzi/Antonio Frazzi, wyk. Chiara Caselli, Jochen Horst, Alessia Bruno, Riccardo Cucciolla (102 min) 12.40 Księga dżungli (Jungle Book) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1942, reż. Zoltan Korda, wyk. Sabu, Joseph Calleia, John Qualen, Frank Puglia (109 min) 14.35 Gospodarz - teleturniej 15.05 Disco Polo Live (219) - program muzyczny 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 (KS) Lekarze z Los Angeles (L.A. Doctors) (12/24) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, wyk. Ken Olin, Matt Craven, Rick Roberts, Sheryl Lee (45 min) 18.10 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (122) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Douglas Schwartz, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (33) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okik Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) 20.30 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (25 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.15 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe (25) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 (25 min) 21.45 Kurier sensacji 22.15 Rewir łowiecki (Dominion) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Michael Kehoe, wyk. Brad Johnson, Brion James, Tim Thomerson, Woody Brown (90 min) 23.55 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 00.00 Opowieści z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) (48) - serial, USA 1994, reż. Tom Hanks/Robert Zemeckis/Richard Donner, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Roger Daltrey, Whoopi Goldberg, Joe Pesci (25 min) 00.30 Playboy: Beverly Hills Bordello (27) - serial erotyczny, USA 1996, wyk. Nicole Gian, Traci Dali, Clay Greenbush, Kim Blair (25 min) 00.50 Playboy: Zatoka Namiętności (Passion Cave) (14) - serial erotyczny, USA 1999, wyk. Caroline Ambrose, Lauren Hayes, Steven Ginsburg, Nancy Lynn Vaughn (30 min) 01.30 Stracić panowanie (Losing Control) - film erotyczny, USA 1997, reż. Julie Jorda, wyk. Kira Reed, Anneliza Scott, Doug Jeffrey, Clay Greenbush (93 min) 03.10 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Guziczek (13) - senal animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.00 Twoj problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Mowgli - Nowe przygody (12) - serial przygodowy, USA 11.00 Automamak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 12.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (23) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.50 Z archiwum Nie do wiary (za zgodą rodziców) 13.20 Siłacze - zawody Strong Man 14.25 Cudotwórczyni - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Arthur Penn, wyk. Anne Bancroft, Patty Duke, Victor Jory, lnga Swenson, Andrew Prine 16.20 Modelki (27) - serial obyczajowy, USA (za zgodą rodziców) 17.15 Gorączka złota - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturmej 20.25 Inspektorzy - film sensacyjny, USA, reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr., Jonathan Silverman, Gregory Thirloway, Tobias Mehler, Laurie Paton (za zgodą rodziców) 22.25 Pokusa - film sensacyjny, USA, reż. Lawrence Simone, wyk. Shannon Doherty, Judd Nelson, Mlchael Woods, Kristian Alfonso (tylko dla dorosłych) 0.15 Seks chichot - program rozrywkowy (tylko dla dorosłych) 0.45 Billy Jack - film sensacyjny, USA 2.55 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 07.30 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Dawni wojownicy (4) - serial dokumentalny, USA 08.30 Łowcy (4) - film dokumentalny, USA 09.30 Hulk Hogan's Rock'n' Wrestling (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1986 10.00 Beetleborgs (15) - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (Born Free) (15) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael McGreevey, wyk. Laura Johnson, Benjamin Burdick, Cee-Cee Hershaw, Doran Bell Jr., John Novak (50 min) 11.30 Łowcy (5) - film dokumentalny, USA 12.30 Dawni wojownicy (5) - serial dokumentalny, USA 13.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 14.10 Przesuń się, kochanie (Move Over, Darling) - komedia, USA 1963, reż. Michael Gordon, wyk. Doris Day, James Garner, Polly Bergen, Thelma Ritter (99 min) 16.00 Gang Olsena 6 (Olsen Bandens sidste Bedrifter/The Olsen Gang's Last Escapade) - komedia sensacyjna, Dania 1974, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Ove Sprogoe, Marten Grunwold, Poul Bungaard (108 min) 17.50 Dziennik 18.05 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki (King of the Hill) (15) - serial animowany, USA 1997 19.05 Jets (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Michael Kennedy/Klaus Witting, wyk. Jimmy Boeven, Andreas Elsholz, Frank Jordan (55 min) 20.00 Pocałuj mnie na do widzenia (Kiss Me Goodbye) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Robert Mulligan, wyk. Sally Field, James Caan, Jeff Bridges, Claire Trevor (97 min) 22.00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Hamburgu - półfinały (skrót) 23.00 Brudna Mary, świrus Larry (Dirty Mary, Crazy Larry) - film sensacyjny, USA 1973, reż. John Hough, wyk. Peter Fonda, Susan George, Adam Roarke, Vic Morrow (88 min) 00.35 Wyspa Fantazji (Fantasy Island) (8/22) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Madchen Amick, Edward Hibbert, Louis Lombardi (45 min) 01.30 Jets (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Michael Kennedy/Klaus Witting, wyk. Jimmy Boeven, Andreas Elsholz, Frank Jordan (50 min) 02.20 Dziennik 02.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.35 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Gnomy - mali strażnicy przyrody, Dżdżownica Jim, Przygody Papirusa, SOS Croco, Kangoo, Beethoven, Załoga 51, Wing Commander, Pogromcy zła 12.30 Łysoń - serial komediowy 12.55 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy . 13.20 Śmiechoteka - program rozrywkowy 14.55 Abbott i Costello w Legii Cudzoziemskiej - komedia 15.35 Sliders - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 16.25 Kameleon 2 - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 17.15 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 18.05 Klinika uniwersytecka - serial obyczajowy 18.55 Wierzcie lub nie - program rozrywkowy 19.25 Dzień dobry, St. Paul - serial komediowy 19,55 Porwanie Juliana H. - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 21.35 7 na siedem - magazyn satyryczny 22.35 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 23.25 Zielony lód - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 1.10 Kameleon 2 - serial fantastyczno-naukowy TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Zdumiewający świat zwierząt - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Ranczo - serial komediowy 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.15 Agro fakty - program rolniczy 08.30 Truskawkowe studio - program dla dzieci 09.00 (WP) Nauczyciele (Mentors) (12/13) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Ross Bagwell, wyk. Chad Krowchuk, Sarah Lind, Belinda Metz, Elliot Gould (23 min) 09.30 (WP) Wynalazki przyrody - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Chłopi (1/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Karkowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka (51 min) 10.50 (WP) Tajemnice plaży - felieton 11.05 (WP) Jak oni to zbudowali? - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (16/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Allison Liddi, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Nasze kino: Pociąg do Hollywood - film obyczajowy, Polska 1987, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Siwkiewicz, Rafał Węgrzyniak, Grażyna Kruk (93 min) 14.00 W kręgu wiary 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Gala muzyki country - reportaż 16.10 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Artyści piosenki 17.30 ZSP - reportaż 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.15 Prognoza pogody 18.20 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 18.35 Przystawka lekko polityczna - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad - program sportowy 19.15 (WP) Karpaty Trophy - relacja z rajdu samochodów terenowych 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Gala muzyki country - koncert 21.00 Lodówka 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Studio sport 22.00 (WP) Droga do domu (Finding the Way Home) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Rod Holcomb, wyk. George C. Scott, Hector Elizondo, Julie Carmen, Beverly Garland (89 min) 23.30 (WP) Jazz nocą TV Polonia 06.00 Capital City (6/13): Kłopoty z prasą - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Mike Verdy, wyk. Joanna Kańska, William Armstrong, Douglas Hodge, Trevyn McDowell (49 min) 07.00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07.30 Klan (338,339,340) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (75 min) (powt.) 08.45 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.30 Babar (16/64) - film animowany, USA 1990 (24 min) (dubbing) 10.00 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 10.15 Brawo! Bis! - magazyn 11.25 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny 11.40 Rodowody niepokornych (1): Metoda - film dokumentalny 12.35 Gazda z Diabelnej (6-ost.) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1979, reż. Grzegorz Warchoł, wyk. Janusz Zerbst, Iwona Bielska, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Konrad Wlazło (56 min) 13.30 Dzieje wiedeńskiej Polonii (2) - reportaż 13.50 Magazyn polonijny z Ukrainy 14.15 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 14.30 Kocham Polskę - teleturniej 15.00 Hulaj dusza - magazyn folklorystyczny 15.40 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (15-ost.): Drzewo, czyli cel w życiu - serial komediowy, Polska 1995, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Anna Seniuk, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Roman Kłosowski, Wojciech Mann (56 min) 16.35 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.55 Transmisja Uroczystości Wielkiego Jubileuszu 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 19.55 Polonica: Mefisto (Mephisto) - dramat obyczajowy, Niem./Węgry/Austria 1981, reż. Istvan Szabo, wyk. Klaus Maria Brandauer, Ildoko Bansagi, Krystyna Janda, Karin Boyd (138 min) 22.15 Polska w ogniu (2): Katyń - program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 22.40 Panorama 23.00 Sport telegram 23.05 OT.TO 2000 (1) - program rozrywkowy 00.00 Sportowa sobota 00.20 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (15-ost.): Drzewo, czyli cel w życiu - serial komediowy, Polska 1995, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 01.20 Film pod strasznym tytułem (9/13) - serial animowany, Polska 1995 (11 min) (dubbing) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.55 Polonica: Mefisto (Mephisto) - dramat obyczajowy, Niem./Węgry/Austria 1981, reż. Istvan Szabo, wyk. Klaus Maria Brandauer, Ildoko Bansagi, Krystyna Janda, Karin Boyd (138 min) (powt.) 04.15 Polska w ogniu (2): Katyń - program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego (powt.) 04.40 Panorama (powt.) 05.00 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.10 Rodowody niepokornych (1): Metoda - film dokumentalny (powt.) Canal + 07.00 Szczepan i Irenka: Lovelas - serial animowany 07.05 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 (K) Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 08.50 (K) Kwiaty dla Algernona (Flowers for Algernon) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Jeff Bleckner, wyk. Matthew Modine, Bonnie Bedelina, Kelli Williams, Ron Rifkin (88 min) 10.20 (K) Kundun - Życie dalajlamy (Kundun) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Tenzin Thuthob Tsarong, Gyurme Tethong, Tulku Jamyang Kunga Tenzin (129 min) 12.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 13.30 Przyjaciele 5 - serial komediowy (dubbing) 13.55 Szczepan i Irenka: Ogródek - serial animowany 14.00 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 14.30 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 14.40 (K) W głąb Amazonii - film dokumentalny 15.35 (K) Deser: Starożytne miasta - film krótkometrażowy 15.50 (K) Piłka nożna: Puchar Anglii (finał) 18.00 (K) Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłkarski 19.50 (K) Cannes 2000 - relacja 20.00 (K) Burzliwe życie Moll Flanders (Moll Flanders) - film kostiumowy, USA 1996, reż. Pen Densham, wyk. Robin Wright, Morgan Freeman (117 min) 22.00 (K) Liga + - magazyn ligi polskiej 23.05 (K) Jestem Joe (My Name is Joe) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Peter Mullan, Louise Goodall, David McKay, Anne-Marie Kennedy (101 min) 00.50 (K) Dom pułapka (Dream House) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Graeme Campbell, wyk. Timothy Busfield, Lisa Jakub, Jenny Thornton (86 min) 02.20 (K) Dom Usherów (House of Usher) - horror, USA 1988, reż. Alan Birkinshaw, wyk. Oliver Reed, Donald Pleasence (91 min) 03.55 (K) W stronę Marrakeszu (Hideous Kinky) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Gillies MacKinnon, wyk. Kate Winslet, Sad'd Taghmaoui, Pierre Clementi (95 min) 05.30 (K) Historia jednego myśliwca - film wojenny, Polska 1958, reż. Hubert Drapella, wyk. Bogusz Bilewski, Krystyna Iwaszkiewicz, Danuta Nagórna, Jan Machulski (78 min) 06.50 (K) Deser: Puszkogłowy - film krótkometrażowy HBO 07.05 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Michael Douglas - magazyn filmowy 07.35 Miasto aniołów (City of Angels) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Brad Silberling, wyk. Meg Ryan, Nicolas Cage, Dennis Franz, Andre Braugher (110 min) 09.30 Trudy poczęcia (Inconceivable) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Bob Weis, wyk. Corinne Bohrer, Jonathan Penner, Mo Gaffney, Robert Blanche (85 min) 11.00 Strzały na Long Island (Long Island Incident) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Laurie Metcalf, Mackenzie Astin (89 min) 12.35 Zawsze górą (Always Outnumbered) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael Apted, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Bill Cobbs, Daniel Williams, Natalie Cole (110 min) 14.25 Przygoda na rybach (Gone Fishin') - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Christopher Cain, wyk. Joe Pesci, Danny Glover (90 min) 16.00 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Daryl Hannah - magazyn filmowy 16.35 Hotel duchów (Tower of Terror) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. D.J. MacHale, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Kirsten Dunst, Nia Peeples (90 min) 18.05 Uwolnić orkę 3 (Free Willy 3) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Sam Pillsbury, wyk. Jason James Richter, August Schellenberg, Annie Corley, Vincent Berry (81 min) 19.30 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Zabójcza broń 4 (Lethal Weapon 4) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Mel Gibson, Danny Glover, Joe Pesci, Rene Russo (110 min) 22.05 Miłość i frytki (Home Fries) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Luke Wilson, Jake Busey, Catherine O'Hara (91 min) 23.40 Miasto aniołów (City of Angels) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Brad Silberling, wyk. Meg Ryan, Nicolas Cage, Dennis Franz, Andre Braugher (110 min) 01.30 Chłopak rzeźnika (The Butcher Boy) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Neil Jordan, wyk. Stephen Rea, Fiona Shaw, Eammon Owens, Alan Boyle (105 min) 03.20 Renegaci (Renegades) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Jack Sholder, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Lou Diamond Phillips, Jami Gertz, Rob Knepper (101 min) 04.50 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Michael Douglas - magazyn filmowy 05.20 Skutki uboczne (Head above Water) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Jim Wilson, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Cameron Diaz, Craig Sheffer, Billy Zane (92 min) Wizja Jeden 07.30 eXsektor: High V - program dla młodzieży 08.00 eXsektor: Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Anne Haddy, Jason Donovan, Ian Smith, Paul Keane (120 min) (powt.) 10.00 eXsektor: eXtra Granie - program muzyczny 10.30 eXsektor: Po drugiej stronie (So Weird) (31) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1999, wyk. Cara DeLizia, Patrick Levis, Mackenzie Phillips, Erik Von Detten (30 min) 11.00 eXsektor: Daria (31) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) 11.30 eXsektor: Moje tak zwane życie (My So-Called Life) (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Michel Engler, wyk. Bess Armstrong, Wilson Cruz, Claire Danes, Devon Gummersall (60 min) 12.30 eXsektor: Plemię (The Tribe) (36) - serial SF, Nowa Zelandia 1999, reż. Laurence Wilson/John Reid/Julian McSwiney, wyk. Caleb Ross, Amy Morrison, Dwayne Cameron, Beth Allen (30 min) 13.00 eXsektor: Reporterzy mody - magazyn poradnikowy 13.30 Ellen (16) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-98, reż. Andrew Weyman, wyk. Ellen DeGeneres, Holly Fulger, Arye Gross, David A. Higgins (30 min) 14.00 Jonathan Creek (4) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998, wyk. Alan Davies, Caroline Quentin, Stuart Milligan (60 min) 15.00 Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce (Thirtysomething) (34) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987-91, wyk. Ken Olin, Polly Draper, Mel Harris, Timothy Busfield (60 min) 16.00 Spaść do góry (Fired Up) (4) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Brett Butler, Dave Thomas, Julie White, Casey Sander (30 min) 16.30 Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) (16) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 17.00 Star Trek (16) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Nichelle Nichols (45 min) 18.00 Ucieczka w kosmos (Farscape) (17) - serial SF, USA/Australia 1999, wyk. Ben Browder, Claudia Black, Virginia Hey, Anthony Simcoe (50 min) 19.00 Lexx (17) - serial SF, USA 1998, reż. Christophe Schrewe, wyk. Eva Habermann, Michael McManus, Brian Downey, Tim Curry (60 min) 20.00 When Stunts Go Bad (1) - program dokumentalny 21.00 Policyjne taśmy wideo - program dokumentalny 22.00 Kłamca (Liar) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Joshua Pate/Josh Pate, wyk. Tim Roth, Chris Penn, Michael Rooker, Ellen Burstyn (98 min) 00.00 Zgiełk (Hurlyburly) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Anthony Drazan, wyk. Sean Penn, Kevin Spacey, Robin Wright, Chazz Palminteri (90 min) 02.05 Festen - dramat obyczajowy, Dania 1998, reż. Thomas Vinterberg, wyk. Ulrich Thomsen, Henning Moritzen, Thomas Bo Larsen, Paprika Steen (105 min) Polsat 2 08.00 Sekrety gwiazd (7) - serial dokumentalny 09.00 Co się stało? (7) - serial dokumentalny 09.30 Żywioły Ziemi (7) - serial przyrodniczy 10.00 Kaboom - Eksplozja (2) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 INFORmator giełdowy 12.00 Barbara Walters (7) - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Na pastwę płomieni (7) - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Burza nad Bałkanami (7) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Opowieści łowieckie (7) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Kokoro - serce nieznanej Japonii (7) - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 15.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt (7) - serial przyrodniczy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 17.00 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Szampańskie podróże (8) - serial dokumentalny 18.40 Jackie Collins: rozmowy bez tajemnic (19,20) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje 19.30 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 19.55 Serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Co piszczy w sporcie? - serial dokumentalny 21.35 Biznes tydzień 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 22.35 Program muzyczny 00.00 Pożegnanie Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 12.25 Eurovillage 12.55 Top Shop 17.55 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.30 Fachowiec radzi 19.00 Eurovillage 19.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Paisa - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1946, reż. Roberto Rossellini, wyk. Carmela Sazio, Dots M. Johnson, Gar Moore, Harriet White (95 min) 22.20 Top Shop 22.50 Zmiana oblicza (Cambio de cara) - thriller, Włochy 1971, reż. C. Farina, wyk. Adolfo Celi, Geraldine Hooper (90 min) 01.00 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 O królewnie astronautce (11) - serial dla dzieci, Kanada 11.50 Pohacontas 2 - film animowany dla dzieci 12.50 Zoolife - serial przyrodniczy 13.15 Yancy Derringer - serial sensacyjny, USA 13.40 Etiudy PWSTiF - filmy studenckie 14.15 TV Shop 14.30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie - magazyn 15.00 Auto czas - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.30 Małżeński Ping-Pong - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Reduta słowa - film dokumentalny 16.30 Lato, lato - magazyn 18.30 Wojna na wschodzie - film dokumentalny 19.30 Póki kropla jest w Bałtyku - film dokumentalny 20.00 Business TV - serwis 20.20 Ożenić się z Darcy (Marrying Darcy) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. John M. Landsberg, wyk. Margaret Saunders, Joseph Gallo, Wes Dettrick, Terry Wayne (110 min) 22.20 TV Shop 22.35 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.00 Rewanż - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 00.30 TV Shop 00.50 Program na niedzielę 00.55 BTV nocą TV Niepokalanów 9.00 Program dnia 9.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 9.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Bernardyn ze Sieny 9.15 Archeologia: Grecja nieznana - film dokumentalny 10.00 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczki 10.15 Trzy misie: Zgubieni w lesie - bajka dla dzieci 10.40 Wystawa ogrodnicza w Chelsea '98 - relacja 11.35 Odkryć cudowny świat nauki i techniki: Fotografowanie galaktyki 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Kaboom-Kazoom - magazyn dla dzieci 22 12.30 Ojciec Święty w Wadowicach - film dokumentalny 13.20 Ciekawe wywiady: Prześladowania księży 13.40 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię:Zwierzęta Alaski - film przyrodniczy 14.00 Ingres biskupa radomskiego - reportaż 14.30 Lumen 2000 - magazyn 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Chrześcijanie na ziemiach Islamu - film dokumentalny 15.35 Mały duży dom - film dok. 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Bernardyn ze Sieny 16.10 Spacerując po Paryżu - film turystyczno-krajoznawczy 16.50 Zostań z nami - dokument opowiadający o ostatniej pielgrzymce Ojca Świętego do Polski 17.35 Polskie rodziny - relacja z pielgrzymki małżeństw 17.45 Filmujemy Czad - Afryka, tradycje, rozwój - film dok. 18.10 Parafiada 2000 18.25 Muzyczne okienko 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Zaczarowany ołówek: Alarm w zoo - film anim. i konkurs Maurycego i Wszędobyłka 19.35 Benedyktyni - film dok. 20.00 Koncert Życzeń 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Rehabilitacja inaczej: O szablę Kilińskiego - reportaż 21.30 Saul i Dawid 2 - film fabularny produkcji włoskiej 22.25 Błogosławieni miłosierni - rozmowa z ks. biskupem Józefem Zawitkowskim 23.00 One wychowują przez teatr - reportaż 23.25 Wisła - film turystyczno-krajoznawczy 23.40 Promieniowanie ojcostwa 2 - film dokumentalny